Night Of Confessions
by followmedown97
Summary: It's after the War, and Harry and Draco have put aside their differences. Harry's has know he's had feelings for Draco, but does he do when Draco asks him to meet him in the RoR? Okay, so I suck at summaries, but it's really cute and fluffy. OOC Draco.


I stared down at my hands that lay resting on my lap. I sighed, slowly lifting them off of my legs so I could curl up into a ball. My legs rested loosely in front of my chest as I wrapped my arms around them so that they were secure before resting my forehead on them.

I felt like crying, like screaming even. My emotions were running haywire, and I brought a hand up to my head, gently tugging my hair in frustration.

The worst part about all of this was that he has absolutely no idea what he does to me. I am beginning to believe he doesn't even notice I'm even still here, granted, since I began to feel like this, I have been doing my best to avoid him, plus he is always surrounded by his friends.

I growled slightly, angry with myself. I could have been one of his friends, had I not been trying to be so much like my father.

I sighed again, releasing my hold on my hair. Lifting my head up to have my chin rest on my knees, I gazed at the moon reflecting on the Black Lake. I really should go back inside, but I can't bring myself to move, the moons reflection on the lake looked so surreal, I just couldn't tare my gaze away from it. I played with the hem of my shirt sleeve, even looking at this made me think of him, everything made me think of him. I sighed again, unwillingly breaking my gaze upon the water in favor of burying my head in my legs again.

"Malfoy?" Came a questioning voice. I sighed, speak of the devil.

"Mm," I mumbled, refusing to look up at him.

"A… Are you alright?" Confused I looked up at him, he looked concerned, and so I nodded at him before burying my head again. "Are you sure you're alright?" His voice was closer; he seems to have crouched down next to me.

"Mm-hm," He sighed, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my back.

"It's alright if you're not, you know." I looked back up at him, he emerald green eyes were soft, and he had a small smile on his face.

I just stared at him for a while, before moving my gaze back to the surface of the water. I nodded, then gestured for him to look at the lake as well.

I heard a small gasp beside me, and I turned to look at him, his face looked so open as he stared down at the moons reflection.

"It's a beautiful sight." He said, though he did not look back at me.

"Yes it is." I replied, though I knew we were not talking about the same thing. Harry looked almost angelic with the soft moonlight shining on his skin, his soft, warm emerald eyes were twinkling as he smiled down at the lake. Suddenly he looked over at me, his smile broadening.

"Ah, so you can still speak." He chuckled, I smiled at him before shaking my head and turning back to the moon-lit lake. "Hey Draco?" I tilted my head to the side, confused as he spoke my name, my given name.

"Yes?"

"Can you look at me for a second?" I turned to him, and my face scrunched up in confusion. He looked nervious.

"Are you okay Harry?" He smiled slightly, his body relaxing a little.

"Yeah, I uh, I just wanted to tell you something." I waited, a small smile coming to my face as he fidgeted.

"Yes?" He glanced around for a moment, before coming closer to me.

"I uh," He bit his lip, and thus began my inner struggle not to kiss him. I sighed, giving up, and in to temptation.

I removed the distance between us, connecting my lips to his, causing him to gasp. I let my tongue roam his mouth. After a few seconds, I felt him respond, moving his tongue against mine, and wrapping his arms around my neck as I snaked mine around his waist.

When we pulled apart, he smiled at me, chuckling slightly before he spoke. "I guess that takes care of that." I chuckled too.

"I guess it's a good thing that's what you were going on about, or maybe we'd be here all night." He sent me a mock glare, before chuckling.

"Probably." He paused, looking my in the eyes, and I smiled at him. "You're beautiful, especially when you smile." I blushed, looking back down at the water.

"Hey Draco?" My heart skipped a beat hearing my name come from his lips.

"Mm?" I heard him sigh, before he grabbed my chin, turning it so I was facing him.

"Draco," He started, smiling. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I smiled.

"Of course, Harry." He smiled brightly at me.

"That's great!" I laughed, before leaning in for another kiss, though Draco leaned back.

"I uh, I just thought I would say thank you, you know, for not hating me." He mumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

I laughed, "I could never hate you Draco." He smiled shyly at me, moving his body closer to mine, giving me a small hug.

"Thank you." He mumbled into my chest. I smiled, hugging him to me, and burring my face in his soft hair. It smelt like apples.

"Hey Harry?" I hummed in response. "Could we sleep here, together?" His body was slightly tense with nerves, and I laughed.

"Yeah, I would like that." He nodded, before pulling back, and looking over somewhere behind the couch.

"Come on then." He said, standing up and extending a hand towards me.

I took it and together we went to the bed, and spent the first night of many here in the Room of Requirement.

**-END**

_**I hope you enjoyed this, I thought it would be fluffy and cute :)**_

_**~FMD**_


End file.
